Love Caught in the Wind 1
by Erin Hanlon
Summary: Can Eric, Alexx, DC, and Val get Ryan and Calleigh together before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Calleigh's POV

"Hey, Cal"

I jump

"Hi Ryan, where is H sending you off to today"

"Uh, he's got me and DC going to a shoot-out at one of the clubs on the strip, apparently the guy behind the cameras remembers seeing a man who fits our description leaving the club" Ryan replies

"Oh, working with DC now are we?"

I hear my self asking 'Ok, keep the casual teasing thing going'

"Not by choice" Ryan says

I noticed that his eyes darken, 'Ok maybe it's not working', I'm not surprised though, and after Dan slipping to the fed's that Ryan had keratitis. He's lucky I broke them up; Ryan probably would've broken all of his bones if I hadn't.

"Cal, Calleigh, hello you still there?"

His words break into my thoughts

"Yea, sorry, I, uh, I-I've got a bit of a headache, I'll talk to you later Ryan"

'I've gotta get out of here, before I start making out with him!'

"Ok, ill talk to you later..."

I couldn't hear the rest since the door to the break room closed, that, and I almost ran straight into Valera

"Val? What are doing outside the door?" I ask

"I was going to walk through it when you came running out, DC is looking for Ryan and I was going to tell him since I saw him walk in." She said

"Ok, bye" I say power walking to the bathroom

Ryan's POV

"Ok, ill talk to you later I guess, bye..."

'Why was she running away from me?'

I didn't even notice that Val was watching me until...

"Hey Ryan DC's waiting for you outside" She said

"Thanks, bye" I say walking out of the break room

Eric's POV

"Hey DC." I said walking into the AV lab "Where are you heading off to?"

"H has got Ryan and I working the shoot-out at the new club down on the strip, and I'm planning, if I can, to call Calleigh in." He replies

"Why?"

"So that maybe, if I leave the two of them alone..." He starts

"They might finally go out." I finish, "Sorry man, but not likely, Alexx will probably be there"

"Yea but Alexx is also helping us with setting them up remember"

"Setting who up?"

We both jump at the female voice behind us

"Please tell me it's Ryan and Calleigh cause I'm so in" Val says

"It is. I'm trying to get them alone, wait, wait, he's going into the break room" DC says

"So?" I ask

"Calleigh's in the break room, I watched her walk in about five minutes ago"

"Val go stand outside the door." I say

"Gladly Eric, but if I get caught, it's your fault" She says

"No it's your fault because you got caught" I reply, with a small smile.

"Hey Val, if you go in, tell Ryan I'm ready to go and I'll be outside" DC calls after her

"Will do" She calls back

Val's POV

'Ok, let's see what I can hear through this damn door.'

"Cal, Cal, Calleigh, hey you still there?" I hear Ryan saying

'Oh my god, she totally spaced out didn't she, I'll have to get her for that one'

"Yea, sorry, I, uh, I-I've got a bit of a headache, I'll talk to you later Ryan" she says, in a hurry

'Damn that girls defiantly got a thing for him, well I can't say that I blame her, he is kinda hot, and his OCD is so cute!'

The door opens, and Calleigh comes flying out

"Val what are you doing outside of the door?" she says

'Oh she is so trying to get away, well let's have a little fun'

"I was going to walk through it when you came running out, DC is looking for Ryan, and I was going to tell him since I saw him walk in." I reply, with a smirk

"Ok bye" she says, as I watch her power walking to the bathroom

"Hey Ryan DC's waiting for you outside" I tell him

"Ok thanks, bye" I hear him say.

'Wow this is going to be one very fun day'


	2. Chapter 2

Calleigh's POV

'Oh, god that was so bad. I can't even work around him anymore. I thought my crush on Tim was bad, but this, this is BAD. What am I talking about? Ryan doesn't love me, why should he, why should anyone love me.'

I started to feel hot tears running down my cheeks 'no, not here, oh please not here'

Just then I heard the door open, I dashed into the nearest stall

"Calleigh?" 'Oh crap its Alexx'

"What's up Alexx?" I say, trying to sound as normal as possible

"Honey, what's the matter? Why are you crying? Come on baby, talk to me" she says, coming to stand in front of my stall

"nothing, family issues" which wasn't exactly far from the truth, my father had just been in yet ANOTHER drinking and driving accident and gotten ANOTHER night in jail, thank god he wasn't hurt too badly this time

"What happened sugar, come on, come out of there, talk to me sweetie" I couldn't help but smile at her pet names, they always make me feel better, and I think she knows that too

I unlocked the door and stepped out

"My dad was in another DWI accident" I told her

"Oh baby, is he ok?" she asked me

"Yea he's fine; he just sprained his wrist, and spent another night in jail. But that's not the problem. He's being sued for just about everything he has because a 5 year old girl was hit, and broke her legs. I can't say that I blame them, but I'm going to have to lend them a lot of money for it." 'And I really, really want to ask Ryan to dinner!' but I couldn't say that

"I think that's part of it sugar, but I know there's something your not telling me. I won't tell anyone, you know that."

"Well..." I start

"Oh, I think I know what this is about, this is about Ryan isn't it?" she said

"How did you know?" I said

"Oh, baby, he likes you" she told me

I just stood there, shocked at what she had just said

"Are you serious!" I say, with more excitement then I had meant for

She just chuckled and said, "Yea sugar, he told me yesterday, when he broke the beaker. He told me he was thinking about you, baby."

"Oh my god" I say

"Oh and just so you know, the reason you have been working more cases with him, is because Eric, and I have been telling Horatio to put you two together." she said

She just winked at me, and walked out, leaving me to contemplate what she had just said

'He does love me?'

Ryan's POV

'Great i'm stuck in traffic, with one very annoying Dan Cooper, this is, just what I need today. What the hell was that conversation with Calleigh about? Why did she space and then run out of the break room? There are days that I don't understand her, maybe that's what makes her so attractive'

"Hey Ryan?"

"What DC?" I say, huffing a sigh

"Can I just ask you why Cal came running out of the break room after you went in?" he asked

"Honestly, I have no clue, why?" I return, 'maybe he isn't so bad'

"I think I know why" he says 'oh great, another one of his big ridiculous schemes about her that make no sense what-so-ever'

"Oh yea, and what would that be...finally, we're moving!" I say, just as traffic starts to move

"She loves you"

I just stare at him shocked, not being able to find my voice, my jaw dropped

"You know dude, I don't think she would like the taste of fly's ya know what I mean, and you might wanna close your mouth." he says hitting my chin so my jaw snaps closed

"Are you serious?" I say, finally being able to use my voice, "or are you trying to hook us up for your benefit"

"How would it benefit me?"

"Never mind" I say, realizing that a lot of what you say to Dan Cooper fly's right over his head

"Well, just so you know, it's not only me" he says, trying to shrink into his seat

"Huh? What do you mean?" I say, now totally confused

"I mean, Alexx, Eric, and Val are helping too" he says, getting about a fraction of and inch smaller

"Why?" I say, flabbergasted

"Because, the reason she runs away from you is that she loves you. You know that whatever people do on the work computers is monitored by mine, right?" he says

"Well yea, you're the head of AV" I return

"Well, I had to go through the databases to find a report that Eric had lost, and somewhere I made a wrong turn"

"Ok, what does this have to do with me, or Cal?"

"Well, an IM popped up, and it turned out to be Calleigh talking to her 16 year old niece"

"Again, relevance?"

"She was talking to her about you"

"Really?"

"Yea, and besides that, in the way a teenage girl talks about her crushes to her best friends" he states

"Calleigh, act like a teenager? Wow." I say, trying to picture Calleigh, sitting on her bed, feet up in the air, with a phone, and little cotton balls between her toes, acting like a teenage girl.

I started to laugh

"Hey, dude, what's so funny" he asks, quirking an eyebrow

"Imagine Calleigh, poised and proper Calleigh Duquesne, sitting on her bed, with a phone, doing what teenage girls do, and then tell me that that's not funny"

"ok, yea I get what your saying." he started to chuckle, "so where are you going to take her?" he sudenly asked

"Huh?"

"You are going to ask her out right?"

"Ummm, I don't know"

"Dude, you do realize that if you don't your chance will be gone too soon, and she could be gone, or you could be gone"

"Yea, but, both of us get too nervous around each other." I say

"I don't care, you do realize that, Eric, Val, Alexx, and I are going to MAKE you do this" he says emphasizing MAKE

"Fine, ill ask her out to dinner when we get back" I say

"Promise?"

"Ummm..."

"Ryan, PROMISE?"

"Fine I promise"

"Good, oh look we're here"

'Yea, how the hell am I going to track her down now?'


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan's POV

"Well that was easier than I thought." DC broke into my thoughts

"Yea" I said 'how am I going to ask her out? Where should I take her? What should we do afterwards?'

"Thinking about calleigh?" he asked me

"Yea"

"Ok, ill give a push and some tips" he said rubbing his hands together

"DC, I think I can ask her out on my own, I don't need any of your lame pick up lines" I said backing away from him

"No, I know, I don't give anyone my pickup lines; I was going to tell you where you should take her"

"Fine tell me, but I'm probably not going to use your advice"

"ok, I heard her and alexx talking and she said she wanted to go see the movie 'Failure to Launch', ya know the one where Mathew McConaughey still lives at home..." he starts

"And then he meets Sara Jessica Parker, yea, which actually looked pretty good. I was thinking about that too. What else?"

"well then you have two options, well actually three, one, take her out to eat somewhere nice, but don't let her see the bill, two, take her somewhere where there's good food, but not so je ne sea que, ya know, or three, cook for her."

"Cook for her?"

"Yea"

"What are the plus sides in that?"

"Well, you can show her how well you cook...you, can cook right?"

"Yes I can cook"

"And you get to take her home"

"But then what's the point of taker her to a movie? Why not just rent one? Or watch one I already have?"

"Good point, ok then scratch three. Or you know you could just ask her where she wants to eat?"

"Yea, ill do that, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but thank you DC."

"No problem man, but your on your own for the rest of the relationship"

"Yea, yea, yea, I know"


	4. Chapter 4

Eric's POV

"Dudes guess what!" DC says running into the DNA lab

"What?" Val and I say together

"I convinced Ryan to ask Calliegh out!"

"How did you do that?"

"Well I kinda accidentally spilled the beans...don't hit me!" he said, making us both laugh

"Don't feel bad" I say "alexx told calleigh in the bathroom this morning"

"Really, why?"

"Calleigh was in there crying" Val says

"Really?" he and I say in unison

"Yea, her father was in another DWI accident, and she has to loan him a whole bunch of money because he's being sued. And since I know your going to ask, he's being sued for a bunch of hospital fees for a five year old who had both of her legs broken because he hit her"

"Wow" I breathe

"Yea. That's enough to make me cry" dc says

"Ok, you know what, we don't need to know what makes you cry dc" Val says walking out of the room

"That could be a good thing though" I think out loud

"Why?"

"Because, that means that not only does she know how he feels, she needs someone to lean on, and he could be the one to be there for her"

"Oh, right, I knew that"

"Suuure you did"

Ryan's POV

"Hey Cal" I say

"Oh, uh, hi" she says

"Hey do you have plans after work?" I say. As soon as I say it, I want to take it back because of my lack of self confidence

"Uh, no, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie, or grab something to eat?"

She looks up at me, and for the first time I see a light in her eyes that probably hasn't been there since Speed was killed

"Yea, Ryan, I would like that"

"Uh, cool" I say

"Pick me up at seven, my place?" she asks

"Yea"

'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes; yes! The two sides of my brain went to work as soon a she walked away. One side is saying "dude! Your lame! That was so bad, how could she have agreed! you should have done that differently!" and the other side piped up for the first time in a while with a nice big "shut the fuck up!" and it feels good'

Calleigh's POV

'Ok, now I just have to figure out what I'm going to wear. Wait, there are three other females in this lab, ill go get them'

'Haha, yes'

"Hey Val, natalia, are you guys doing anything right after work?"

When they both said no I said "good because I need your help"

Ryan's POV

I look at my watch...6:30...damn. Could time go any slower?

I find myself thinking about Calliegh. Her slim figure, her beautiful, long, blonde hair, about how I've always wanted to touch that hair, about her voice, her sexy southern accent that creeps up sometimes, her eyes. I have no clue as to what happened in her eyes when I talked to her this afternoon, but something changed, it was like a reflection of something, but I just can't place it, and I've never felt that before. It's odd.

6:45, id better get ready to go

Ok, watch, wallet, money, driver's license?

Check, check, check, check

Let's go!

Calleigh's POV

"Girl, you look great. I'm so glad you two are finally going out!" Val says to me

"Thanks Val." id never thought of myself in a red dress

It's actually not mine, well it sort of is. I saw Natalia wear it when she went out with some one; I had run into her at the restaurant. She said it was too small, but it turned out to fit me. It's beautiful. Nothing special though, just plain red satin and a little bit of black lace at the collar and hem. For the first time in a while I felt beautiful, and I like this feeling.

"Oh my God, Val its 6:45, we have to go." Natalia interrupted my thoughts

"Have fun, you look great!" Val called to me

"And keep the dress; it looks better on you than it ever did on me!" Natalia yelled from her car window

"Thank You Both!" I yell. I'm so thankful that they have such good tastes. Although I never thought that Val could do such good make-up, because she hardly wears any at work, just some eye-liner, and a nude lip-stick, but wow, she did a great job on my face.

knock knock

Oh God here we go

I open the door, and he's standing there and I notice how his dark eyes travel over my body, and how he says "wow Cal you look great tonight"

"Thank you Ryan. Umm, come on in" I say, and I can't help but blush, because of the way he's looking at me.

"I like your place." he says as I lead him around my flat

"Thank you. Hey I was wondering, if we could maybe see the movie another time?" I ask him

"Yea, sure, what else did you have in mind?"

"Well I know that there's a new jazz club a few blocks away, wanna check it out?"

"I'd love that, thank you Calleigh"

And I've come to find that whenever he says my name, my full name, not just Cal that my stomach does a back flip and my heart skips a few beats. But I've found that I like it, a lot


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan's POV

"So where is this place Calleigh?" I ask her

"You'll see." she said with one of her charming smiles, I cant help but drag my eyes down her body, for what seems like the millionth time tonight. She is just so beautiful. That dress fits her so well and shows her curves in the just the right way. Its mind blowing.

"Why are you still staring at me?" she asks me

"Because you're beautiful"

I noticed that she blushes at that, and she shifts her self in her seat.

"Thank you. Here we are"

"That's an interesting name"

'the saxophone' i've never heard of a club being named after an instrument, what next, are all the Irish pubs in New York going to be named 'the fiddle'?

I open the door to the club for her, and as soon as I walk in I hear the music...

i you give your hand to me

And then you say hello

And I can hardly speak

My heart is beating so

And anyone can tell

You think you know me well

But you don't know me /i 

I've never really been big on jazz, but if she likes it, I love it. No, not jazz, her, I love her

We are seated, and we look at the menus. Our waitress comes by and I order a red wine, and she orders a white Russian

"So" she says

"So" I echo, "I didn't know you like jazz"

"I do. I like all kinds of music. Especially stuff I can play on the piano."

"I didn't know you played piano" I say

"Yea, how about you, do you play anything?"

"Yea, I play cello, drums, and bass...both upright and guitar

i no you don't know the one

Who dreams of you at night

And longs to kiss your lips

And longs to hold you tight

Oh I am just a friend

That all I've ever been

Cause you don't know me /i 

Wow this song really says how I felt before tonight

i I never knew the art of making love

Though my heart aches with love for you

Afraid and shy

I let my chance go by

A chance that you might love me too /i 

"Do you know who sings this?" she asked me

"Uh, I think its Michael Buble'?"

"Wait you just said you never really listened to jazz, I'm sorry, how did you know who it is?"

"My friend, Zack listens to jazz. I'm more of a punk rock guy, but I don't exclude anything. In our opinion, a good song is a good song, whether its blue grass or death metal, it's a good song"

"I like that philosophy" she says with a chuckle

"Do you want to dance?" I say

"Umm, i'm not really a dancer" she says, as I take her hand

"That's ok. I can teach you" I say smiling

"You dance?" she says, returning the smile

"My friend Amy, and her mom, bribed about seven of us, four guys and three girls, to take lessons. So I know just about everything from a standard waltz to the tango"

"Wow I'm impressed. What did she bribe you with?"

"Free food" I stated

"Of course" she says starting to laugh

I lead her around the dance floor, she only stepped on my foot once, and when she did she blushed and tripped, but I covered it by dipping her.

in the car

"I had a lot of fun, Ryan"

"Yea I did too. Id like to do that again"

"Hey umm, today, alexx told me that when you broke the beaker, you were thinking about me?" se said, but it was more of a question than a statement

"Yea. Umm, DC told me that you were talking to your niece about me."

"How did he know that?"

"Oh, well, he had to retrieve something from the data bases for Eric, and he said your IM popped up by accident."

"Why do I have the feeling that everyone wanted us to start dating?"

"He told me that Eric, Alexx, Val, and he himself were behind it."

"Yea, Alexx told me that she and Eric have been telling H to put us together"

"Doesn't surprise me"

"Yea me neither"

We pulled up to her flat

"Umm, Ryan would you like some coffee?" she asked hesitantly

"Sure, id like that a lot" I replied with a small smile


	6. Chapter 6

Calleighs POV

"you dont mind if i change do you?" i ask him. I really like this dress but my feet really, really hurt

"Sure go ahead. Ill be here." he says

I go up to my room and I pull out my purple Victoria's Secret yoga pants, and a pink tee shirt. I have other pants, but it think since these have the VS logo, I can let his mind wander

When I come back down, he's just sitting on my couch. He's staring at my bible. My favorite one. It's got black binding, with gold writing

"You like?" I ask. He jumps, which makes me laugh

"Sorry, I just never took you for a religious person"

"I'm really not. But that's the one my grandmother gave me before she died. She was religious. I just keep it out so I can remember her."

"Oh. Ok. I'm sorry." he says, he looks at his hands

beep beep

"Coffees ready"

We get our coffee then sit down. We just talk about our friends. I learned that his friends are scattered across the country. Most of them are bohemians in New York. Two of them are Criminal Profilers stationed in Quantico. One of them is a forensic pathologist prodigy at the Jeffersonian institute, and the other is a DNA analyst turned CSI on Las Vegas. His whole family is dead. He was born because his father raped his mother, his father committed suicide, his mother died in child birth. He was in the orphanage down the block until he was adopted by an elderly couple. His sister died of a brain tumor a year after he was adopted, his brother died in a DWI accident, his mother died of a heart attack, and his father fell down the stairs and broke his neck. After I heard this, I just wanted to take him in my arms and cuddle him; I wanted to wash his pain away. As he told me all of this, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry" I say

"No. its fine. I've coped and I've moved on. It was just hard at first because it all happened in less that a year or two apart." he just looked at me, and I saw something in his eyes. Not sorrow, not pain, but comfort. He started to lean towards me...

"Ryan" I whispered, his hand found my hair, and he brushed it away from my face. Before I knew it, I was leaning over him, and we were less than a centimeter apart.

"I love you" he said to me

"I love you too" I said

Our lips came crashing together and I was on fire

I have never felt as good with another man as I felt with Ryan.

All the passion, all the nerves, and the pain that we had came crashing together in that one night. it is a night i will never forget, and i am truly grateful that it happened


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan's POV

I heard a rustle next to me. I turned over and I saw the most beautiful woman lying next to me. Then the memories of last night cam back to me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I've got to be the luckiest man in the world right now. I take her in my arms as she opens her eyes.

"Good mourning" I say

She looks up at me with her beautiful green eyes

"Good mourning"

"I'm glad last night happened" I say

"Me too"

ring ring

"Damn work" she says

She gets up out of bed, and grabs her bathrobe. She pulls it around her body, but I still see a little cheek showing. I smile, and look around for my boxers. I find them and pull on my pants too.

"Ok. Eric, calm down, we're on our way. Yes he's here. Don't sound so shocked. That's our business not yours. Eric, we're on our way. Ok. Bye."

"What was that about?" I ask, walking over to her and circling my arms around her waist.

"Missing person case." she says

"Whys that got Eric freaking out?"

"Because it's a baby. And it's his friends baby." she says

"Oh my god."

"Yea, ill meet you there"

"Your cars not here remember" I say

"Oh right, uhh, hold on, let me just get dressed."

I smile to myself and I sip my coffee while I wait

Calleigh's POV

"Come on in, ill just be a min, I want to change my clothes." he tells me

I walked into his flat, and I couldn't help but stop and look around.

His living room is beautiful. The walls are a milk chocolate color, and his couch is the most wonderful shade of brown I have ever seen. And all the furniture is dark wood. That and not to mention that it's the cleanest house I've ever seen, but then again he does have OCD.

"I see you like the living room?" he says

I look at him, and I can't help but smile. He's wearing a green striped shirt with the sleeves cuffed up, a green sweater vest (god he is so cute in them), and a pair of kaki pants.

"I never knew you had such great taste." I say

"Comes with the OCD. For me, I like everything to match. If it doesn't, it drives me nuts." he says, laughing at himself

"I think it's cute." I say, and I walk over and place a feather light kiss on his lips

"You know, from a guy's point of view that could be considered teasing." he whispers, and his breath hitches

"Well i'm not a guy, now am I?" I retort

This time, I kiss him, fully and passionately on the lips. He circles his arms around me and deepens the kiss, just as our pagers go off.

"Crap" he says laughing a little


	8. Chapter 8

Calleigh's POV

"So, it looks like forced entry. There are scratches around the door. The baby's room was trashed, and there was a ransom note." I say to Ryan and Eric. I can't help but notice how Eric keeps looking between Ryan and me, as if we were to start making out and he would like to watch. In his dreams.

"What did the ransom note say?" Ryan asks me

"Read it for yourself" I say handing it over to him

"Wow, that's a lot of money." he says

"Well the parents are rich" Eric pipes up

"By the way, how did you know them?"

"Family friends. I grew up with them."

"Oh. Ok."

"I've got a hair and some prints. Ill take them back to the lab. See you there." Ryan says before walking away

Eric watches him leave, then as soon as his Hummer is out of sight...

"So what did you guys do last night?" he asks smiling

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, trying to ignore the urge to smile myself

"Because I want to know if Alexx, DC, Val, and I deserve thanking." he says, standing up

I huff a sigh

"Thank you Eric." I say

"Your welcome. Look, we didn't want this for us; we wanted it for you two. You guys are good for each other. and I would like the old chipper Calleigh, who believes good can come out of hurricanes, back" he says

I start laughing

"Hey, Speed wouldn't want you to give up yet." he says putting a hand on my back

"Thanks" I say, looking into his eyes.

"Look, we should go back to the lab." he says

"No, go ahead; I haven't done the bedroom yet." I say

"Ok. Ill sees you back at the lab." he says

Ryan's POV

"Hey Ryan" I hear

"Oh, hey Val."

"Wow, what's that about?" she asks, she points to Frank and Eric running at Horatio, and Eric shows him a bloody rag it looks like

"I don't know." they all look over at me, and I just raise my eyebrows.

"Ryan, Val, I need to see everyone in the break room immediately" Horatio says, "Ryan, go get alexx, Val get Dan and natalia"

"Ok" we say in unison

I walk down to the morgue

"Hey alexx" I say

"Hey baby" she says and smiles, "how was your date?"

"It was fine. We went to the new jazz club a few blocks away from her flat, and I taught her how to dance."

"I didn't know you could dance" she says

"Yea, but anyway, H wants to see everyone in the break room ASAP." I say

"Ok, why?" she asks

"I don't know, but let's go"

------In the Break room------

"Ok, as you all know we are working on the case of the missing baby." Horatio starts

"Well, Eric left Calleigh at the scene this mourning; he thought he had a lead. He called frank and they were going to pick Calleigh up and head over to the suspects house. When they got to the scene, they didn't find her. What they found were signs of a struggle, and a bloody rag. Now, Val, I want you to run this and see if it's our kidnappers blood or Calleigh's. Ryan, you and I are going back to the scene, we have reason to believe" he takes a deep breath" that she was too kidnapped"

"Oh, my, god" I whisper

I realize that one of the reasons H is taking me is because its well known through out the lab, that I am one of two people to be the last to see her alive. No, not alive, just one of the last people to have seen her at all. She's still alive. I hope.

Calleigh's POV

'Oh, god, my head hurts. Why am I all wet? Where the hell am I?'

I open my eyes, and I find myself being stared at, by a man with gray eyes. Cold gray eyes, with no warmth in them, no soul, just ice.

"Who are you?" I manage to say

"You don't need to know that doll face" he spits at me

"What do you want with me?" I demand

"Who said I wanted anything with you?" he sneered, just as I heard the wailing of a baby

"Bring me the baby!" I demand

"Fine, but only because your a woman and you can make him shut up"

He leaves and returns with the squirming baby, as soon as he's in my arms he stops, looks at me, and calms down.

"Are you going to answer me?" I ask

"Look, doll face. I already said its not you I want"

"Don't call me doll face"

"If you must know why you are here, think about who you had sex with last night!" he yelled

"How do you know what I did last night?" I asked, shock and fear running through my body

"He didn't tell you about me did he?" he sneered

"What?"

"He got into a fight with me. And made my life hell. So now I'm going to get back at him."

"How do I come into play?"

"Ha! Come on your a smart girl. He loves you. If you believe in love. And he will stop at nothing to find you. He will come running through that door, with your team, and I will jump down behind him, he will turn around he picks up a gun and then BAM he fires a shot into the ceiling bye bye Ryan"

"The rest of the team will open fire"

"That's fine, because Ryan will still get what he deserves, bye bye" he says leaving and locking the door

As soon as he's gone, I feel the hot tears running down my cheeks, and I realize that Ryan will die, and I will live, and I will lose another man in my life. And that hurts


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan's POV

"Val, you paged me?"

"Yea, I found that the blood belongs to a Josh Sherman. And I also found chloroform"

"If he used that, then how did she put up a fight?"

"She bit him, i'm guessing. Hey we'll find her"

"Yea I hope so"

"Oh wait here's the address...uh its, 85 Brookville lane"

"Thanks Val."

"Sure, uh, you think, I could, uh, come with you guys?"

"Sure let's go"

Calleigh's POV

I started to hear sirens. 'No, no, please god no. go away. Don't find me. Please.'

"Looks like he's here" he said to me

"Can I just ask what your name is?"

"Josh Sherman" he answered

I saw them get out of the hummers, and I turned to look, and he was gone. He was in the wooden beams of the roof. As soon as I saw Ryan, I had to make the hardest decision of my life.

"Ryan! No! GO Back! Please! Just Leave!" I started to scream. He just looked at me. He didn't know what I was saying. He looked at me with his delicious brown eyes, with such confusion that I started to sob. That's when I saw it. Josh had jumped down behind him. Ryan turned to look and had his gun knocked out of his hands.

"NO!" I screamed, then I heard a gun shot, followed by two more. Then there was a deafening silence. Eric looked at me, then he ran to me, took the baby from my arms, and started telling me things, that resembled, I think, "go, cal, go"

I got up and I ran to Ryan. He was lying there, coughing and choking on his own blood, and there was such fear in his eyes. Seeing that I started to sob.

"Oh, God, n-no. i-i n-need y-you, p-please, d-dont g-go!"

I heard the ambulance coming, and I turned to see Val crying, and trying to pull me away. I understood that the paramedics had to get to him, but as soon as I let go of his hand, he grabbed my wrist, in what felt like a death grip. I never knew that he was so strong.

"D-dont, g-go, p-please" he whispered, painfully. I felt a tug at my heartstrings.

"I won't" I said

And I didn't. I stayed with him through everything. I was with him when they retrieved the bullet, and I was there when he flat-lined. Thank god they brought him back though.

Ryan's POV

'Ahh, god, I have such a bad headache'

"Ryan? Oh my god, Ryan? Baby?" I knew it was Alexx

"Alexx?" I mumbled.

"Yea it's me baby."

"What happened?" I asked her

"What do you remember?"

"Going to find Calleigh. Then I heard a thump, and everything else is fuzzy" I said, I tried to sit up, but I fell back against the sheets when I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"Baby, you were shot. Calleigh being kidnapped was a trap to get to you."

"Where is she?"

"She's in her own room."

"Why?"

"She almost followed your lead when you flat lined. She's very emotionally drained. As soon as the doctors think she's ready, they will bring her in."

"I want to see her."

"Baby, there's nothing I can d-"

"Now" I usually don't cut anyone off, let alone Alexx, but I want to see my Calleigh, and I want to see her now.

"Ok baby"

A few minutes later, she was walked in.

"Oh Ryan!" she ran over to me and collapsed onto me. I only noticed Horatio, Eric, Val, DC, and Alexx when they left.

three weeks later

"I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world" I say

"Why?" Calleigh looks up at me in confusion

"I just survived a gun shot wound, i've got a beautiful girlfriend, and i've got all my friends in one room!" I say, to everyone's amusement

I looked around...

I was on the bed with Calleigh, lying on top of me, flipping through the TV stations

In chairs were Greg, Erin, Deardra, Amy, Zack, and Maddy.

Standing was Alexx, Eric, Val, horatio, Frank, Erin's sister Kelsey, Mayra, and Dc

Yea, I had it good, and then a thought occurred to me, out of nowhere

"I have a confession, for the team."

"Ok", Calleigh looked up "shoot"

"When I was living in New York, and Zack will remember this, he was with me; I used to work in a record store, called Empire Records. And there was this kid, his name was Lucas Bishop. Now his cousin lived here in Miami, and he came up to visit a lot, especially when Lucas would screw something up, and we became friends..."

"What does this have to with us?" Eric piped up

"Well, their fathers where twins, so they looked a lot alike. His cousin's name was Tim Speedle"

Everyone just looked at me

"You knew speed?" Alexx said

"Yea and I would like you to meet his cousin, Lucas"

Lucas walked in. he looked almost exactly like Tim did.

"Oh, my god, he does look like Tim"

"Yea."

"That I do, half the time, Tim would walk in the store, and everyone would go, 'Hey look it's the Screw –up…DAMN THE MAN!'"

"I don't get it."

"Well Lucas, looks like we got some explaining to do" I say

Lucas and I proceeded to tell everyone the story of 'Rex Manning Day'

I felt a lot better after telling the team about Speed and I. I think everyone else did too. Now that i'm out of the hospital, i'm planning on continuing my life with Calleigh, and who knows, maybe we'll go further.

End


End file.
